warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Kalmschijn
Kalmschijn (origineel: Calmshine) is een roodbruine, donzige, lenige kater met sterke achterpoten en een zwarte streep op zijn kop. Hij is slim, verstandig, rustig en heeft een wijsheid die zijn leeftijd ver te boven gaat. Favoriete... Prooi: Weidevogels, hij vindt het leuk om ze te vangen. Seizoen: Groenblad, dan kan hij lekker zonnen. Trainingsonderdeel: Jachtcorvee, hij houdt van jagen. Herinnering: Zijn krijgerceremonie. Ceremonies Leerling ceremonie (Het Einde in Zicht) Morgenster: “Maar de werkelijke reden dat ik jullie bijeen heb geroepen, is een naamceremonie. Het is voor drie jonge katten tijd om aan een nieuw stadium van hun leven te beginnen. Kalmkit, Bosbeskit en Daskit, kom maar naar voren. Deze kittens hebben hun zesde maan bereikt en zijn klaar om leerlingen te worden. Kalmkit, vanaf deze dag zal jij bekend staan als Kalmpoot. Maanvonk, jij hebt mij gevraagd of je het mentorschap van Kalmpoot op je mocht nemen. Ik denk dat jij dat prima zult doen. Jij zal Kalmpoot de krijgscode bijbrengen. Maanvonk, Zonnesnor, Dubbellicht, train jullie leerlingen goed en maak krijgers van ze waar de Clan trots op kan zijn.” Iedereen: “Kalmpoot! Bosbespoot! Daspoot!” IJsbreker ceremonie (Licht in de Verte) Morgenster: “Ik, Morgenster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op Vissenschub, Miervoet, Zonnesnor, Sintelstorm, Kalmpoot en Bosbespoot neer te kijken. Schenk hun uw warmte en kracht. Tot nieuwblad aanbreekt, zullen we hen kennen als ijsbrekers.” Krijger ceremonie (Licht in de Verte) Morgenster: “Ik, Morgenster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Zij hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als krijgers. Zweren jullie de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen?” Kalmpoot, Bosbespoot, Daspoot: “Dat zweer ik.” Morgenster: “Dan geef ik jullie nu, uit naam van de SterrenClan, jullie krijgersnamen’, vervolgde Morgenster. ‘Daspoot, vanaf vandaag zullen we jou kennen als Dasneus. De SterrenClan eert je empathisch vermogen en je zorgzaamheid. Kalmpoot, vanaf deze dag zal je bekend staan als Kalmschijn. De SterrenClan eert je kracht en je loyaliteit. En dan tot slot Bosbespoot. Vanaf vandaag, zullen we jou kennen onder de naam Bosbesvlek. De SterrenClan eert je snelheid en je intelligentie. Dasneus, Kalmschijn en Bosbesvlek, we heten jullie welkom als krijgers van de RivierClan!” Iedereen: “Dasneus, Kalmschijn, Bosbesvlek!” Banden Ouders Schaapbont is zijn moeder. Ze houden erg veel van elkaar en hebben een goede band, maar die is wel iets verslechterd nadat bekend werd dat Woudkit nog leefde en Schaapbont daar dus over gelogen had. Schorspluim is zijn vader. Schorspluim doet altijd zijn best om te voldoen aan Kalmpoots ideale beeld van een vader, maar Kalmschijn heeft altijd meer gezien in Maanvonk. Schorspluim vindt dit erg jammer, maar hij snapt het wel. Nestgenoten Dasneus is zijn broer. Hij vindt hem heel aardig hoor, maar Dasneus is niet zo actief en ook erg lui. Daarom speelde hij vroeger meer met de andere leerlingen. Na hun krijgersceremonie, verbeterde hun band. Bosbesvlek is zijn zus. Hij trainde vaak met haar en ze mogen elkaar graag. Woudkit was zijn andere zus. Net zoals met Bosbesvlek waren ze goede maatjes en ze speelden graag met elkaar. Hij kon maar niet begrijpen hoe ze zo roekeloos was om het kamp uit te dwalen; tenminste, dat was hem verteld. Toen hij hoorde dat Woudkit nog leefde, was hij erg boos op Schaapbont. Overige Wolkenvlucht is één van Maanvonks zonen. Ook Wolkenvlucht is erg slim, ze zijn goede vrienden en waren hun nestgenoten ver voorbij. Tortelpels is ook één van Maanvonks zonen. Hij is brutaal, speels en kan soms heel opschepperig zijn, maar eigenlijk is het een schat. Kalmkit en Tortelkit waren vroeger vaak de Clanleiders in hun spelletje en de andere kittens luisterden naar hen. Opleiding Maanvonk was zijn mentor. Lange tijd dacht Schaapbont dat hij de vader was van Kalmkit en zijn nestgenoten, maar dat bleek Schorspluim te zijn. Kalmkit bleef Maanvonk echter als een vader zien en bracht veel tijd met hem door. Maanvonk had aan Morgenster gevraagd of hij mentor van Kalmkit mocht worden als het eenmaal zover was, en de Clanleider heeft die wens in vervulling laten gaan. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; Personages Categorie:Heldere Sterren Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; RivierClankatten Categorie:Heldere Sterren; Grote rollen